


如何亲吻一只吸血鬼（A Guide On How To Kiss a Vampire）

by jokeannnne



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Human! Mozart, M/M, Mozart is drunk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day, Vampire!Salieri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeannnne/pseuds/jokeannnne
Summary: 莫扎特喝醉了，所以出来觅食的萨列里必须送他回家。关于醉酒、小巷、控制与臣服。肉。





	如何亲吻一只吸血鬼（A Guide On How To Kiss a Vampire）

萨列里一向独自度过情人节。

他会早早地为自己那位或是回家探亲，或是在欧洲各地休养身体的‘妻子’订一捧玫瑰，并假情假意的写一封长信，就着热切的吻将它寄往一个并不存在的地址。等到情人节那天，他既不随着未婚的年轻同僚们一同寻欢作乐，也不参与贵族夫妇们成双入对的宴席，夜间早早便支开仆从，把自己锁在卧室或者书房里，宣称要“继续前一天的创作”——对一个音乐家来说，这个借口永不过时。上至贵妇小姐，下至家中女仆，不少人对萨列里大师的专情颂赞有佳，在萨列里本人的默许下，坊间已经流传出了不下十个与之相关的曲折故事，每年都要被人翻出来谈上一谈。

今年也不例外：萨列里家里的女仆和厨娘在厨房边嬉笑，争先为脑海中的那个爱情故事加入崭新的细节。她们快活的声音透过两层地板传到萨列里的耳边，清晰得如同就在隔壁。也难怪他的同类大部分都选择离群索居，萨列里漫不经心的想，这世上的大部分人都太聒噪了。

他站在穿衣镜前，不太满意的拉扯着脖子上的领花，深色的绸缎衬得他的手指越发苍白，像从罗马雕塑上遗落的一小段石头。镜子里的男人用一种冷冰冰的目光回应萨列里的审视：他阴郁，苍白，坚硬。面颊边上柔顺的碎发稍稍磨平了那张脸上的棱角，却始终无法使他严厉的双眸看起来更柔和一点。尽管如此，那种极具威严的的目光很快就要掩盖不住他看上去过分年轻的事实了。虽然上流社会日夜颠倒的生活习惯能够很好的掩盖住萨列里的昼伏夜出的习性，但他今年理应四十一岁了，脸上总不能还没有一点儿皱纹吧？

萨列里叹了一口气，暂时放开那个念头，悄无声息的从阳台上翻了出去。

他很快完成了当日的进食，接着就漫游在维也纳的夜色里。那头小牛犊生机勃勃的血液短暂的在他的血管中发热，使他四肢轻盈，头脑敏锐。情人节之夜的维也纳分外活跃，周围悉悉索索的笑声、骂声、调情声争先从周围钻进萨列里的耳朵，但他懒得去听，任由它们从他的感官中穿过。这是萨列里一天中短暂的不受打扰的时光，他没料到自己会在这个时机碰上熟人。

准确的说，是‘碰’上了熟人的一条小腿。萨列里当时正想着一首还未谱成的小夜曲，才一晃神，鞋尖就结结实实的踢了什么东西。他险些跌了一个踉跄，低头一看，又差点儿被一头金发闪着眼——沃尔夫冈·莫扎特斜斜的横在一条小巷旁，一动不动，堪比一个完美的路障。

他显然醉的不轻，挨了那么一下也没能醒过来，只是可怜兮兮的嘟囔了一声妻子的名字。除了莫扎特，萨列里还真没见过还有哪个音乐家能把自己搞得如此狼狈——年轻人的大衣不翼而飞，半边脸颊上除了唇印，还有一个淡淡的五指印。那件雪白的衬衫上沾满了尘土和酒渍，而它的主人在夜风中微微的发着抖。萨列里能认出他来已经是个奇迹了。

太放荡、太不体面了，萨列里心底的声音唾弃道：换个方向，安东尼奥·萨列里，假装没有见过他，这样对你们都好。

那个声音是对的，萨列里知道它是对的。但是莫扎特看上去那么单薄，天气又那么冷，这样躺一夜保准会生病的——看，他正打着颤呢，嘴唇都青了——等萨列里回过神来的时候，莫扎特已经在他的怀里了。不仅如此，他的斗篷正罩在莫扎特的肩膀上，他的双脚正不由自主的朝着莫扎特家里的方向走去。

每走几步路，萨列里就不免挣扎一番：驻足、起步、停下、又前进……但他最终还是没能把莫扎特重新丢在路边，哪怕对方的身上混杂了无数种对他来说十分恶劣的气味——酒味、汗味、女人劣质的香粉味，尘土、马粪、甚至还有隔夜的羊奶味——但这一切都抵不过‘莫扎特看上去很冷’这件事。

萨列里对温度完全没有感知能力：死人的身体是感觉不到冷的。人类的生活又已经离他太远，让他很难对温度的刺激感同身受——除了莫扎特的。莫扎特的一举一动都像尖刀，在他麻木的皮肤上重新凿出感官，短暂的将那些他彻底失去的东西重新赋予他，无论好坏，无论他是否想要这些。

就像现在，哪怕莫扎特泡在一大滩令人头晕目眩的气味里，萨列里也能轻而易举的从中辨认出独属于莫扎特的部分——像太阳，像葡萄，像金色的泉水，纯粹得不可思议。莫扎特闻起来就像他本人一样鲜活而富有生机；他闻起来如同生命本身。

莫扎特一个人独占了生命和天赋，萨列里又怎么能不嫉妒呢。

事实上，萨列里不仅嫉妒，他嫉妒得快要发狂。更糟糕的是，他的嫉妒与爱慕是同一棵树上的果实，把他的灵魂向相反的两个极端撕扯：他巴不得莫扎特的名声一落千丈，又唾弃那些有眼无珠、将天才弃之不顾的庸人。只要莫扎特还活着，萨列里就永远不得安宁，同时，世界上又没有什么事情比把莫扎特输给死亡更让萨列里恐惧了。

像是感觉到了什么，莫扎特突然嘟囔了一声，动动手指，揪住萨列里的领巾。他金色的后脑勺搭在萨列里的小臂上，仰着面庞，毫无防备的露着白皙的脖颈。萨列里的目光粘着那段皮肤，怎么也挪不开了。他无数次梦到这个场景——莫扎特躺在他的怀里，袒露出脖子。

萨列里吞咽了一下，舌尖无意识的扫过锋利的獠牙。

如同被狠狠地扇了一巴掌，萨列里猛地驻足。他颤抖着，把莫扎特放了下来，让对方靠着路边的一堵墙，并摇晃那个软绵绵的肩膀：“莫扎特。莫扎特大师。”萨列里不厌其烦的叫道：“……您能自己走回家吗？”

“再一会儿，妈妈，我保证，一小会儿……”莫扎特用颠来倒去的嚷嚷了好一会儿，好不容易清醒了过来（看他缓慢的睁开眼睛，萨列里恨不得伸手帮他撑开那两张黏在一起的眼皮）。

“萨、萨——”莫扎特看着他，非常用力的揉了揉眼睛（好几次差点揉到鼻子上），终于勉强找回自己的口才，以及那个招牌的傻笑：“哦，萨列里大师，是您啊！”

“是我，莫扎特。”萨列里重复了一遍：“您能自己走回家吗？”

“太好啦，太好啦，圣母一定听见我的祈祷啦！”莫扎特忽略了这个问题，兴高采烈的扑进萨列里的怀中：“我、我对圣母说——可怜可怜我吧，仁慈的母亲！您要是可怜您面前的这个孩子，您要是还爱着这个一无所有的可怜人，就把安东尼奥赐给他吧！然后、然后您就真的来啦！”他发出一阵快活的笑声，在萨列里的衬衫上印上了一串东倒西歪的吻：“哦，安东尼奥，我的安东尼奥，您永远都是一样的冷漠，但我仍然、仍然想念您！”

“您醉了，莫扎特。”萨列里尽量平静的指出，不顾对方的反驳，把他架了起来：“我送您回家。”

莫扎特拖着步子，把全身的重量都挂在萨列里身上，也不知是有意还是无意。走了没一会儿，他更得寸进尺了，歪过脖子，把金色的脑袋搁在萨列里的肩膀上，脸上挂着那个傻乎乎的笑，重复着：“您真的来啦，真的来啦……”

他仿佛真的很快乐——见到萨列里的时候，他仿佛总是很快乐。

萨列里突然觉得不知所措。

为了使自己从这个问题是分心，他随口挑了一个问题：“今天是情人节，您为什么独自出来寻乐子？”

“因为，因为我太穷啦！”出乎意料的，莫扎特听见了，并且迫不及待的大声回答起来：“因为沃尔夫冈·莫扎特是个废物，一个，一个一无是处的傻瓜……他甚至挤不上赌桌，连个翻盘的机会都没有了！”金发小子打了个响亮的酒嗝，傻笑起来：“穷小子讨人嫌，只好……嗝……只好和美酒作伴……”

萨列里哭笑不得：某种程度上，莫扎特喝醉之后反而挺有自知之明的。

莫扎特絮絮叨叨的说了一阵子，终于安静了下来。一时间，萨列里只能感觉到对方温热的呼吸，时不时扫过他的颈侧。

“他们为什么不喜欢我？安东尼奥，他们为什么不喜欢我？”正当萨列里以为莫扎特重新陷入昏睡，却突然被对方揪住手臂，一连串的向他发问：“难道我的音乐不够好吗？难道我的曲子侮辱了他们的耳朵吗？费加罗……难道费加罗不美吗？”

它当然美。萨列里想这么回答：这个世界上没有什么东西比您的音乐更美、没有什么比它更崇高。

然而，面对莫扎特的拷问，他却紧紧地咬着牙，一个单词都吐不出来。这是他心知肚明，却不敢、也不甘心承认的事实。一旦萨列里承认它，他心底的那些愤恨与恶毒又该逃往何处呢？更何况，莫扎特伶仃大醉，压根不知道自己在说什么；如果得不到宽恕，真切的忏悔只会加深那场折磨。

莫扎特顽固的又问了几遍，还是得不到回答。他咳嗽了一声，眼睛里的火焰暗了下去，终于放过萨列里，摇摇晃晃的在马甲的口袋里摸索起来，像是在找什么。大概是家门的钥匙吧，萨列里大松一口气：他已经能看见莫扎特家的房檐了。

维也纳的小天才悉悉索索地摸了半天，的确从马甲的口袋里摸出了一把钥匙，却没有好好抓着它，反倒直直把它往萨列里脸上扔。萨列里急忙抓住了它，这才没有落得被戳瞎一只眼睛的命运。

“您这是做什——”

“嘘。”莫扎特的食指撞在萨列里冰冷的唇上，截断了那句话：“嘘——安东尼奥，求求您怜悯眼前这可怜人吧，求您打开他的心房，也让他打开您的——”他的眼睛亮的可怕，双手捧住萨列里握着钥匙的那只手，飞快地吻了它一下：“——看呀，他都把钥匙交给您了！”

萨列里尖锐的吸了一口气（见鬼，他明明不需要呼吸），看向自己的手心。莫扎特抛来的那把钥匙小得可怜，钥匙柄上还雕着翅膀和圣心——一把圣瓦伦丁之钥。[*注1]

萨列里的下颚绷紧了，隐约觉得自己受到了冒犯：他不喜欢莫扎特用这种油嘴滑舌的语调同他说话，如同把他当成了一个不解风情、需要由男人诱入床笫的处女。但是，鬼使神差般的，萨列里不但没有丢掉那钥匙，反而不由自主的把它攥紧了。

而金发小子则满怀期待的拿那双大眼睛瞪着他。

“别闹了，莫扎特，您得回家。”萨列里企图用理智打动莫扎特：“您得往壁炉里添点儿柴火——屋里一定太冷了，这样对您的琴不好。”

“可是，可是，我不想回家啊，安东尼奥，那不算家。”莫扎特做了一个古怪而有力的手势，声音却骤然沉了下去：“我想与您共度……共度这良宵。”

说完最后一个词，莫扎特突然笑了起来，凑上去吻住萨列里冷冰冰的嘴唇。

萨列里猛地向后一仰，差点儿没喊出声来。然而此时的莫扎特突然灵活得一点儿也不像个醉汉了，无论萨列里怎么躲，小天才都能立刻以自己的双唇追上他的，长驱直入，像只顽劣的小狮子似的，一个劲儿的舔舐、吸允、纠缠，仿佛要逼得萨列里求饶才肯罢休。莫扎特的吻带着一股劣质酒精和廉价食物的气味，但那些气味上又同时写满了莫扎特的名字，并因此而同样显得甜美、灼热。

不，不，这太亲密了！萨列里的思绪被搅成了一团乱麻，只剩下这么一个念头，在他的脑子里四处冲撞。不知何时，他彻底失去了主导权，被莫扎特按在墙壁上亲吻。小天才的手指缠着他的头发，身体与他紧紧相贴，鼻尖不安分的在他的脸上扫荡，任萨列里发出微弱的呜咽、模糊的哀求，就是不肯放过他。

莫扎特的吻不具备情场高手那种极具章法的逗弄，反而醉醺醺、乱糟糟的。但是，他的吻带有一种不容拒绝的势头——那并不是普通意义上的强势；莫扎特毫无将自己的意志强加在别人身上的意图。与之相反，他吻起来介于傲慢与狡黠之间，像个故意对着情郎撩起裙角的年轻姑娘，企图在嬉笑间验证自己的魅力——萨列里早已折服，又怎么挣得脱？

小天才的舌头温热而湿润，如同拥有自己的生命似的，在萨列里冷冰冰的口腔中来回探索、扫荡。很快，世界上的一切都逐渐远去，只剩下莫扎特灼热的呼吸、急切的心跳、还有血液在他的血管里奔腾的声音。它们挤压着萨列里，任凭他挣扎、颤抖，仍是徒劳。他仍要被莫扎特灼热的生命所吞没。

太多触感，太多气味，太多的……莫扎特。

萨列里溺在那个吻里，甚至想不起来自己的獠牙是什么时候露出来的（以及莫扎特到底是什么时候找到它们的）。等他有所意识的时候，莫扎特的舌尖已经蹭上去了。轻轻一碰，萨列里的獠牙就划开了那块嫩肉，鲜血立刻渗了出来。

——莫扎特的血。

萨列里尖锐的倒抽了一口气，非人的力量在一瞬间爆发，把莫扎特压在身下。他的手掌按着莫扎特的动脉，将他牢牢地固定，喉咙里发出一阵低吼。有那么一瞬间，他险些被喷薄而出的欲望所击垮。

“莫扎特！”萨列里的理智最终还是赢了，他一把推开身下的人，惊疑不定地叫道。

被点到大名的人类毫无还手之力，被推出去很远，肩膀撞在墙壁上，一声闷响。但他好像没有感觉似的，晃了晃就又站直了，还可怜兮兮的伸手去抓萨列里的衣角：“怎么，萨列里大师……”莫扎特舔了舔嘴角，十分狡猾的露出一点点受伤的情绪：“您不喜欢我的血吗？”

他都知道什么？知道多久了？怎么看出来的？为什么要这么做——无数个声音在他的脑海里同时咆哮，萨列里连退三步，如受重击。

“别慌，安东尼奥，除了我之外，没有人怀疑您的身份。我以母亲的名义发誓！”莫扎特瞧见他的反应，愈发胸有成竹，眼底一片藏不住得意，连‘大师’也不叫了。

“您……您是怎么发现的？”萨列里好半天只憋出了一句话。

莫扎特听了，好似受到了天大的委屈一般，立刻愤愤不平的嚷嚷起来：“怎么，安东尼奥，您竟然怀疑我吗？维也纳还有谁会像我一样，把您看得这么仔细？您以为那些只贵族小姐们真的倾心于您吗？您以为您搬出一个所谓的‘妻子’，就能打消——”

“我不是说这个，莫扎特。”萨列里绝望的打断喋喋不休的年轻人：“我需要知道——”

“沃尔夫冈，是沃尔夫冈！”莫扎特完美的忽视了前一句话的重点，继续用相同的语调申诉：“您怎么就不能叫我沃尔夫冈呢？”

萨列里挣扎再三，终于克制住想把莫扎特的头盖骨敲开看看的冲动，万般不情愿的屈服了：“好吧，好吧，“他吞咽了一下：“沃尔夫冈，告诉我——”

萨列里的音调兴许泄露了什么——说出那个名字的时候，他显得太温柔了吗？还是太苦涩，亦或是太恳切？——萨列里说不清，莫扎特也不打算给他思考的时间。他欢快的叫着“您说了！您终于说了！”，像是赢了一场大战，又扑上来，不由分说的吻他。

萨列里藏起来的獠牙完全暴露出来了。莫扎特发现了这点，发出一串低沉快活的笑，隔着獠牙亲吻他，像在刀尖上跳舞。

小天才的吻还是一个样，势如破竹，肆无忌惮，甚至还多了一点孩子气的顽劣（上帝啊，他竟然咬破了自己的嘴唇来引诱他！）。金色的音乐家挂在萨列里身上，发出小兽般甜美的哼哼声，丝毫不掩饰自己的欢愉。萨列里又能怎么办呢？——他只能折服，任由莫扎特的吻把自己卷进去。萨列里吸允、挤压、笨拙的用自己的唇舌回应这个充斥着血腥味的吻。他被吻得头晕目眩，在两种并非全然对立的欲望中挣扎：本能驱使他追逐血液，爱慕驱使他追逐那个吻。莫扎特的血如同金色的岩浆，众神的美酒，生命之泉；他的吻则是爱神的迷药，使萨列里情迷意乱，任人宰割。他仍在搏斗，又早已臣服。

最终还是莫扎特率先结束了这个吻。他趴在萨列里身上大口的喘着气，笑着，呼吸着，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，明明已经快要喘不过气了，却仍要断断续续的说话（“原来您不需要呼吸——这太不公平了！”）。虽说如此，萨列里也没有好到哪儿去：他沾了血，晕乎乎的，腹中的空虚感又一次被勾了起来，却又和莫扎特滚烫的躯体黏在一起，冰冷的胸膛逐渐被生命的热度逐渐穿透。

萨列里有点恼火了，不自觉地伸手，手掌按住莫扎特上下起伏的胸骨：蓬勃的心跳立刻顺着指尖传了上来。莫扎特被他的动作推开了，背脊抵在墙上，也不反抗，仍用那双带笑的眸子望着他。他的手掌一路向上，一寸寸吻过莫扎特的皮肤、锁骨，最终停在喉咙上。

“您不知道自己在做什么，莫扎特。您不知道您的行为有多么危险，多么自大，多么……愚蠢。”吸血鬼企图摆出自己最可怕的表情，手指一点点的收紧：“我只要轻轻地动一动手指，就能捏碎您的喉咙；我能把您身体里的每一滴血都吸干，将您变成一具丑陋的干尸。您该远离我，莫扎特——您既然知道我是什么，就更应该远离我。”

莫扎特愣了愣，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“您当然可以，当然可以。”音乐天才笑着伸手去勾萨列里的衣领，以此将他拉近自己，不顾那只挤压着喉咙的手，将他拥抱。萨列里下意识的松了手，莫扎特立刻把自己的脑袋挤进他的颈窝。年轻人类的声音仍然是平和的，甚至快乐的：“您可以，但是您没有——您甚至没有逼迫我向您献出一滴血。”

他顿了顿，再开口时竟然有些抱怨的意味（他怎么敢？）：“我都快要怀疑自己的血是不是太难以入口了，要不然，怎么一个吻下来，伤口还是那个伤口，一点儿也没有受您的啃咬、挤压？”莫扎特仰起头，铿锵有力的持续着自己的控诉，一点儿也不害躁：“——换做是我，我可做不到。要知道，我巴不得将您生吞了呢！”

“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特！！！”

莫扎特哈哈大笑，紧紧地抱着可怜的萨列里大师，怎么也不肯撒手。最终他如愿以偿的留在了萨列里怀里，企图将脑袋埋进萨列里的衣领里，却突然带着醉意惊叫起来：“哎呀，安东尼奥，我听见了您的心跳！”

的确，萨列里死去许久的躯体又一次活了起来。每当他得到新鲜的血液，他的身体就会开始升温、胸腔开始工作、心脏重新跳动——但那只是短暂的假象，只是他的身体在消化血液的证明。

萨列里企图向莫扎特解释这个，却一点儿也没能折损对方的高昂的兴致。小天才彻底被迷住了，整个人紧紧地贴在吸血鬼身上，蓬松的金色脑袋搁在他的颈窝上，耳朵紧紧贴着他脖子上的动脉。

“真好。温暖，有心跳，真好。”莫扎特着迷的、毫无逻辑的嘟囔着：“听呀，安东尼奥，听呀——您的心正因为我而跳动呢。”

醉醺醺的莫扎特笑了起来，似乎彻头彻尾的满足了。

他这就满足了——世界上有那么多种情感，莫扎特偏偏从它们之中挑选了‘满足’。

萨列里的心脏重重的跳了一下。

再也没有比这更甜美的邀请了。

萨列里不由自主的的臣服，朝着莫扎特低下那颗高傲的头颅。他以颤抖的双唇吸允莫扎特的脖子，在那块敏感的皮肤上落下细细碎碎的亲吻。莫扎特似乎察觉到了他内心的激荡，咯咯的笑着，侧过脸小声的安抚他。音乐家颈上的皮肤柔软而灼热，烧着萨列里的双唇，并随着笑声而微微颤动，饱满的生命呼之欲出。

莫扎特的气味迎面扑来，萨列里几乎立刻就做了它的俘虏。他被搅得昏头转向，险些忘了自己的尊姓大名，只会紧紧地将莫扎特固定在自己的怀里，贪婪的呼吸。莫扎特的皮肤柔软而温热，带着人类独有的脆弱，迷人得让人吃惊。萨列里企图用指尖丈量怀中的身体，并且很快就找到了诀窍，十指灵巧得如同弹奏一件乐器。莫扎特则以大胆而甜腻声音鼓励他，伸腿勾住他的腰，将他们更加紧密的贴合在一起。坚硬的阴茎摩擦着萨列里的小腹——他这才意识到莫扎特已经硬了，于是将手探下去，顺从的为对方服务。

萨列里的獠牙在音乐家脖子的嫩肉是来回研磨，手指灵活的在他的阴茎是挤压、挑逗。莫扎特急切的喘息着、哀求着，在萨列里的手中颤抖，发出更多细碎而甜美的呜咽。他突然变得柔软、敏感、顺服，任由萨列里将他掌控，像一只收起爪牙的猫。萨列里享受着莫扎特的反应，由着他或是求饶、或是鼓励，仍耐心的等待着最终的那一刻。

在高潮来临的瞬间，他咬刺破莫扎特的皮肤——金发的音乐家承受着双重的折磨，发出一声虚弱的尖叫，下意识的挣扎着，泪水染湿了萨列里的衣领。

莫扎特的血是甜美的，如同蜂蜜、美酒，同时又灼热而纯粹，像个燃烧的小太阳。鲜血从莫扎特的身体里涌了出来，几乎将萨列里淹没，让他找不着自己。他啃噬、吸允，被那股金色的浪潮拉扯着沉了下去，脑子里只剩下一个念头——更多，更多，更多！

莫扎特的脉搏一点一点的开始减弱。

你该停下了，萨列里，你必须停下了。萨列里的脑海深处有这样一个声音在嘶吼，但萨列里听不清楚。他只想不断地从这具身体里榨取献血，与莫扎特的血融为一体……与莫扎特融为一体。

这时，一只属于人类的手从侧边伸了出来，顺着萨列里的下唇挤进了他的口腔，沿着牙齿找到了他嵌在猎物皮肤里的獠牙，向上轻轻一推。那只手的指尖灵巧而轻柔的，却又带着无上的力量，萨列里本能的顺服于它。在感觉到那只手的意图之后，他的獠牙立刻如同触电一般收了回去，紧紧贴着牙龈。

那是莫扎特的手。

萨列里盯着它，眼底的猩红渐渐退去。他的脸上有一瞬间闪过了迷茫的神色，然后立刻被无数种狂暴的情绪淹没了——他险些害死莫扎特，对方苍白的面颊和脖子上带血的牙印都是萨列里罪恶的证明。

多么自大，多么狂妄，多么愚昧，竟以为自己能够战胜本能——萨列里颤抖起来，几乎要站不住了，被无尽的罪恶感压垮。

“沃、沃尔夫冈——”他茫然的张开嘴，想要说些什么，声音却抖得不像样，那个名字是唯一顺利从舌尖逃离的音节。他本能的想要从自己的罪证面前逃开，却又被渴望弥补的心思固定在原地。最后他只得颤抖着放开莫扎特，不住后退。那姿态几乎称得上是‘跌跌撞撞’了。

莫扎特却完全不像是刚刚从死神手里逃过一劫的样子。他的确面色苍白，急促的喘着气，看起来虚弱极了。与此同时，他看上去又极其的满足，眼睛不住地瞧着自己那只推开了萨列里的手，仿佛对它着了迷。

萨列里的思绪一团乱麻，进也不是、退也不是，只能在无尽的挣扎中等待莫扎特的宣判。他的眼睛看着莫扎特上下起伏的胸膛，生怕它停止运作。

“哦，安东尼奥，安东尼奥……”萨列里期盼中的审判没有降临；莫扎特的声音无比的虚弱又无比的笃定，带着一种梦幻般的喜悦：“您顺服于我，您把无上的权柄交了给我；您任我做您的主宰。”他微微的笑起来：“您停下了，在我要求您停下的时候。”

莫扎特朝着萨列里伸出手臂——正是那只阻止了萨列里酿下惨剧的那只——萨列里不由自主的走上前去握住了它，在碰到它的时候发出一声不由自主的呜咽。萨列里的指尖又已经是冰冷、僵硬的了，莫扎特微微打了一个寒颤。但他丝毫不以为意，仍冲着萨列里微笑（他怎么永远都笑不完呢？）。

不，不，不，莫扎特怎么就要原谅他了？莫扎特怎么能原谅他？

萨列里迫切的想要说些什么——他必须说些什么！然而他已经竭尽全力，才勉强压下了喉咙深处震耳欲聋的回声——那些愤怒、懊悔、迷茫的回声。萨列里绝望的望着莫扎特，无声的恳求他为自己定下死罪，他的嘴唇抖得像筛子，瞳孔里溢满了无声的嘶吼。

“别怕，安东尼奥，不要怕。”莫扎特却凑上来，以细碎的吻安慰他：“我是您的主宰，您又何尝不是我的呢？只要您开口，我就是您的啦——当然，只有莫扎特才是他自己永恒的主宰。但是，但是——他想将一切都交给您呀，他想将一切都交给您。”

莫扎特在他的耳畔说完，稍稍退开了些，以沉静的目光注视他。

“答应吧，安东尼奥，答应吧——”那这又是谁的声音？是莫扎特在说话吗？还是萨列里死去多年的心在呐喊？

他分不出来，只能将茫然的、哀求般的看着莫扎特——他的主宰。金发的年轻人仍然注视着他，用那双清澈而恳切、坦荡如湖水般的眼睛。天上的星星映入他的眸子里，竟映射出太阳般耀眼的光来。

萨列里又一次臣服了。

“是，沃尔夫冈。” 他闭上眼睛，长长的呼出一口气：“——是。”

是，沃尔夫冈，我是你的。  
是，沃尔夫冈，你是我的。

是。是。是。

 

-END-

注1：圣瓦伦丁之钥（St Valentine’s Key）：一种装饰用的小钥匙，赠与情人时的寓意是“请您打开我的心房”。是一个源自意大利的情人节习俗，应该盛行过一段时间。偶然看到，觉得有趣就写了。


End file.
